Ruin star
by Blueicewing
Summary: summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**I saw that there are few stories for Freed and Lucy. So this story is about that pair. I came up with this while work on Ch.2 for Stars fate. Hope you like it and it be rated M and my best friend will be typing the lemons in this story and others. The summary is this: Team Natsu dropped Lucy because Lisanna is back and is stronger than Lucy. The Thunder God Tribe disbanded and Freed had his eye on Lucy since they fought on Tenrou Island and knew what happened to her. Fate has something in store for them that will change Fairy Tail and Earthland. On to the story!** The day Lisanna came back Fairy Tail had a welcome back party for her and this is when her day went from good to bad.  
Natsu, Erza, and Grey came up to her and Natsu said, "Lucy, now that Lisanna is back we would like to form our old team. Do you mind? You can go on solo missions to get stronger."  
Lucy was hurt but she didn't show it. She smiled and said. "Sure. I don't mind, I'm happy that you have your old team back."  
They smiled and went off in different directions. Lucy felt lonely so she left to go to the park when she got there she called out, "Open the gate to the little dog Nicholas!"  
With a _puff_ Plue appeared in front of his owner. She picked him up but didn't know that Freed saw the whole thing, and some how heard what was said. A few days earlier the Thunder God Tribe disbanded for personal reason and join other teams but Freed didn't. He had his eye on the little blond steller mage since they fought and thought she was strong. He was beginning to have feeling for the blond mage and wanted to form a team with her. So when her old team dropped her, he jumped at the chance. He left the guild and followed Lucy and saw her at the park sitting on a bench with one of her spirits.  
He approached her and said in his silky voice. "Are you ok, Lucy?"  
Lucy looked up and what he saw hurt his heart. She was crying, he sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms as she cried into his chest. He rubbed her back in soothing circles as she calmed down, whispering softly. "Shh, its ok, Lucy."  
When she started to calm down a bit, Freed scrambled for something to say that would cheer her up. In the corner of his eye he spotted Lucy's little spirit. It was strange looking little thing and the green haired man couldn't really tell what it was.  
"Is that thing a bug? It's strangely cute." He asked pointing at the odd little spirit.  
Lucy giggled and said in a small, slightly broken voice, "It's a dog, his name is Plue. Sorry about your shirt."  
Plue made his normal noise of 'Puuuu. Punn' and started to dance, trying to cheer up his sweet master. Lucy watched her spirit as he danced and started to giggle. Freed loosened his grip to let her get up. At the end of his dance Plue disappeared and Lucy sighed softly, already missing the cute little guy.  
"Thanks, Freed, I'm better now. What are you doing here, anyway?" She asked looking up at the man that practically appeared out of thin air to comfort her.  
Freed looked down at her, smiling shyly, and said, "I saw what happened at the guild and you leave, so I followed you. Your not weak Lucy, no matter what anyone says. You. Aren't. Weak." The green haired spoke softly, truth and scarcity ringing in his voice. "In fact, I was wondering if you would like to form a team with me?" He smiled at the shock look on her face.  
"Sure," She agreed, slightly dazed. She wondered why such a strong mage would team up with her, even if he believed different, a weakling. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy woke up because of the thunder although it wasn't as loud as before and curled up into the ruin mage's chest and his arm came around her body pulling her closer and she slung an arm on his waist. Then she sighed and fell into a peaceful sleep. The next morning Freed looked at the key user mage beside still him and took note of how they were laying. His arms were around her small frame, his face buried in her hair and how close he had her close to his body. Then he heard a female voice say, " How sweet you two look master." He looked up and saw a wolf the same color of Lucy's hair just paler her ears and tail that had brown tips with a pink heart on her chest. Lucy woke up in his arms and he let her turn around so she can see the owner of the voice. She gasped when she saw the wolf and heard a deeper voice say, " Mistress and Master. I'm Darkflame and she is Sunbeam. We had chosen you as our owner. I'm a wolf demon and Sunbeam is a wolf goddess." A night colored wolf taller than the she wolf came from the shadows and sat down beside her. Lucy stood up and said, " We are honoured to be your owners. And call me Lucy and not mistress." The wolves nodded and the golden wolf said, " Ok Lucy. Now you guys out so I can help Lucy dress. Now!" the last part her voice gain power and Freed scrambled out of the bed, grabbed his cloths then hi tailed into the bathroom and the demon fled into the kitchen. Lucy burst out laughing and the wolf did to. The stopped after while and Sunbeam said, " Now get dress. We need to go shopping for cloths." As Lucy got out her blue skirt and pink short sleeved shirt then her flats and Sunbeam gave a wolfie smile and that made her giggle.

Lucy walked out into the kitchen and saw Darkflame and Freed at the table and Freed was drinking water and the wolf demon was using a bowl. Lucy bent down and whispered, " Darkflame looks like Freed." Sunbeam nodded and said, " Hello boys. Darkflame we will become apart of Fairy Tail. Lucy will be able to use our powers, have my grace and your strong will. Freed will also be able to use this power. Now lets go to the guild." They nodded and left the house together and Freed said, " I'll go in first so no one will think that we are together. They will embarrass you. And I'll tell the master that we will have to new members. What are your powers?" Sunbeam said, " I can fly, change my size, summon the elements, and can disappeared. Lucy will be able to change to a wolf but she will be a white wolf with the pink heart on her forehead and her keys will become a pattern in her fur." Darkflame said, " I can control shadows, darkness, fly, change my size, and can use fire, ice, water, and lighting." Freed nodded and went ahead to the guild leaving them behind. The blond and wolves walked to the guild and entered. He teleported to the master and when he was there in front of the master he said, " We will be getting two new members but they are not human." A few minutes later Lucy came in and the guild gasped as the saw two beautiful wolves beside Lucy.

They came up to Lucy's ribcage and Lucy said, " Master can Sunbeam and Darkflame join our guild?" Before he could answer Natsu called out, " What can two dogs do? They don't have any magic." They growled and the blond wolf said surprising everyone, " Of course we do, Son of Igneel. I'm Sunbeam and a goddess." Then the night one said in a deep voice, " I'm a wolf demon. My name is Darkflame and we chose Lucy as our Mistress. Igneel will be disappointed in you, Natsu." Natsu said, " You know Igneel? Do you know where he is and the other dragons?" Sunbeam said, " Yes we do. But we were asked not to tell anyone by the King of Dragons. So can we join Fairy Tail?" Master said, " Yes. But I will need to see your power." The wolves nodded and Sunbeam jumped into the air and was floating and was growing to a bigger size. Then Darkflame howled out, " Fire magic: Flame snake." His eyes went a fire red before a snake made out of fire appeared the disappeared. When Sunbeam landed a light surrounded her and she appeared human. She looked like Lucy but her hair was in a long braid that went down to her ankles, darker shade of blond and light honey brown eyes. She had fair skin in a white low cut long dress. Darkflame had a black light around him and when the light fades, the girls gasped. He was 6 feet tall, had long raven hair, fair skin, with black markings and a crescent moon on the left side, and in feudal cloths with piercing red eyes. And he said, " Is this proof for you?" The master nodded and said, " Welcome to Fairy Tail. Where do you want the stamp?" Sunbeam changed back to her wolf form and said, " on my shoulder and dark blue." He nodded and called, " Mira! Get the stamp on ink. What about you, Darkflame?" he to changed and said, " red on my side." Mira came over and put it on the wolves and said, " Lets chose you first job as a team." Lucy walked up and petted the wolves and they leaned up against her then Mirajane held out a job and said, " This is the perfect job for you, Freed and Lucy. You have to catch a person that is terrorizing the couples there. And they allow pets. It pays 800,000 jewels." Sunbeam said, " They will take it Lucy needs new cloths anyway." The waitress looked at them and nodded and she said, " I'll tell the clients. It is called Blue Shore Hotel and it in the port town of Hargeon I'll get the details there." They nodded and the golden wolf said too sweet, " We will get ready and meet at the train station. Freed and Darkflame do NOT follow us if you want to still have pups." to everyone's surprise they nodded fearfully and the guys cringed. Then they left and Lucy said, " That was to funny. And do you know about that place?" she nodded and said, " Yes. It's a love hotel. Tonight is a dance and you and Freed will be in it so the person will not think any. We will be in the shadows watching. Now lets get you ready." When they got there Sunbeam changed into her human form and helped pack her bag. The wolf whispered, "Grant me a breathtaking dress for my Mistress." A faint glow came for the bag and faded then Lucy close it up and the girls went to meet the boys. When they got there they saw Freed already bought the tickets and walked over to her handed her and said, " Get on the train, Lucy." She blinked at his tone and nodded. When they got on Freed said, " don't sit near me." His voice made her shiver and reminded her of they way her father talked to her. When he looked at her he saw fear and hurt in her eyes and it hurt his heart. He got up and sighed as she moved away and said, " I'm sorry Lucy. I didn't mean to hurt you. I had to control my thoughts." He went to hugged her again but this time she did not move away. Then she asked, " That was the way my father talked to me." Freed hugged her closer and kissed her head and said, " Sorry. Lucy I'm in love with you."


End file.
